vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
VGCW/2013-07-26
|Previous Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-07-23 |Previous Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = July 23rd, 2013 |Next Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-07-31 |Next Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = July 31st, 2013}} __TOC__ '"Mann Mansion" Match' Matchup Winner Results Luigi helps open the curtain, looking to bounce back after his embarrassing loss to Gary Oak. He faces The Pyro, who's making his first appearance with his creator in the GM's chair. Both competitors get the crowd hyped early in a very even opening. After venturing to the outside, Pyro finds himself tripping over the stairs, lighting a fire deep inside, so he starts bodying Luigi. But Luigi finds an opening, and momentum shifts his way with some belly-to-belly suplexes and more stair-tripping. Pyro tries to stage a comeback, but Luigi quickly stuffs it. Pyro refuses to let victory slip away, and he is able to get Luigi down, but his pinfalls can't end it. Luigi gets the L-Lock in, and Pyro taps out, giving Luigi some much-needed redemption. Other Plot Nappa and Flint are talking backstage. Nappa's excited to search for the Dragon Balls, looking forward to the potential places their adventure can take them. But his joy is stifled by Flint mentioning that a Dragon Ball is actually inside the building. Flint mentions that the Dragon Radar will beep faster the closer they get to the Dragon Ball. With the information in mind, they search the arena for the ball. '"Banana Coins" 2/3 Falls Match' Matchup Winner Results A very intense battle of power between the heavyweights here. DK and Wario put all their strength into this constant exchange of powerful blows. Wario tries to throw his weight around while DK takes a big swing at Wario's head every so often to keep him at bay. Donkey Kong unleashes his new Banana Slamma, a triple powerbomb, giving him the first fall. Wario responds exactly in kind, using DK's own move on him to tie it at one apiece. The match moves out of the ring, and DK uses his move one more time on Wario to get the last pin and win. Other Plot Gabe Newell enters his office to find Adam Jensen with Red. Jensen says he was talking (?!) with Red, and he's requested to be in the next VGCW Championship contender match. Gaben doesn't think he's ready, but he offers a chance to Red. If he can impress the boss in a match against a main eventer, he'll consider giving him a contenders match. '"World Warriors" Tag Team Match' Matchup Winners Results We witness the birth of a new tag team as M. Bison unexpectedly comes out, but he also brings his old right-hand man, Sagat, with him! Bison takes on Ezio at first, and after a while Ezio tags Raph in, but Bison is satisfied with taking them both on. Nearly five minutes pass from the start until Sagat finally gets his chance. He gives Raph a knee...then tags back out. Bison gets in the ring, watches Raphael run around, then tags right back out again, forcing Sagat to get in there proper...or so we thought after he gets double-teamed and tags right back out again. Bison fights off the Elite Two for another minute until he tags Sagat in and tosses him from the turnbuckle onto Raphael. Then Sagat fights Ezio, only to retreat to Bison once more. After a Nightmare Booster by Bison to Raph, he gets the three count, giving an impressive victory for the new team. Other Plot Flint leads Nappa to where the Dragon Ball is, but all they see is Scorpion! Flint asks the ninja if he's seen a Dragon Ball around, but Scorpion says he doesn't know what that is. Nappa describes it, and Scorpion reveals the Two-Star Ball! Nappa wants to attack Scorpion for it, but Flint talks him down. Scorpion mentions he won the ball by defeating an orange-clad man with facial scars. He offers it up, but only if Nappa can defeat him in a match which Nappa gladly accepts! '"Steel vs. Metal" Steel Cage Match' Matchup Winner Results There is only so much manliness you can fit inside a steel cage, and these two men push that to the limit here. It's a gripping tale that Duke and Snake leave in the structure, putting their bodies on the line hoping for a victory of mere pride. The men get in a true battle of attrition, each of them slowly wearing away, but their hearts fuel them. Duke is the first to try to escape, but Snake is able to pull him back down. Snake has his own chance, but Duke prevents that as well. After getting bloodied, Snake makes use of all his weapons in one shot, first with a comeback combo, then CQC, and finally using a CODECbreaker! But Duke still has something left in the tank, putting down Snake and making another failed attempt at climbing out. They both struggle to make their way out for a couple more minutes, then Duke counters a move into an inverted DDT. He climbs the cage to the top, but Snake gets to his feet once more, desperate to pull Duke back to the ring. Two times Snake tries to extend the match, but two times Duke knocks his opponent off, allowing him to climb over and escape in an extremely hard-fought match. Other Plot Mr. Satan is backstage with the Angry Video Game Nerd, offering his congratulations for last show's win. AVGN says it means a lot. Satan claims he was unlucky and had a stomach ache last week. If not for that, they wouldn't be having this conversation. The Nerd takes a bit of offense, asking Satan what if he beat him anyway? Satan laughs and tells this "Kid" that was a good one, but AVGN gets into even more of a rage, being called a kid when he's 33. He says he beat Satan fair and square, but Satan says the pin he won with was a cheap trick. AVGN ups the ante, challenging Satan to a rematch right now! Satan says he's on! '“No Stomachache This Time” Iron Man Falls Count Anywhere Rematch' Matchup Winner Results No quick match this time, now it's a guaranteed 20 minutes between the Nerd and Satan. They brawl on the inside, AVGN trying to prove his win was no fluke, Satan hoping to even the score. Five minutes in, they're on the outside, where AVGN whips Satan into the corner and punches him out, getting a three-count for the early 1-0 lead. A minute later, AVGN whips Satan into Table-san and bulldogs his foe through! Satan gets quick revenge, picking up the Nerd and crashing through the barricade! Their brawl continues and nothing is held back. AVGN scores another pinfall after an F-bomb making it 2-0. He delivers a neckbreaker, right on the stairs, but can't pad his lead. Satan strikes back with the Megaton punch, but the Nerd kicks out of that too. Satan finally gets on the board, although hypocritically, using the Obamaroll to get a three-count and make it 2-1. Unfortunately for the Hero of Earth, that's all he'll get as AVGN uses a spinebuster pin combination to go up 3-1, then another F-bomb drives it to 4-1. Satan hopes to use the Obamaroll again, but it backfires as AVGN rolls it back over and gets the three-count for a 5-1 lead! With a comfortable margin, the Nerd gets confident, showboating a bit with a taunt. Adding insult to injury, he even uses Satan's Megaton Punch on him! With three minutes to go, AVGN steps it up even more, getting a 6-1 lead after a drop toe hold, using the spinebuster pin to make it 7-1, and nailing Satan with the Power Glove to get a 8-1 lead, all three falls in just a single minute! Satan just wants to get one more pin, using the Megaton Punch one last time, but it's not enough to keep AVGN down. Time expires, and AVGN walks away with a dominant 8-1 victory. Other Plot The new VGCW Champion Little Mac comes out to the ring to speak to the fans. He goes back to last week, where he defeated Mike Haggar to become the new champ, but then compares it to his other title run where he beat Kratos after cashing in his Money in the Bank briefcase. Now he's in Kratos's position, with the threat of Charles Barkley cashing in always hanging over his head. But he notes one more difference between the two reigns. This time he's got the support of the crowd. He leaves advice for Barkley and whoever else comes at him, he's back and stronger than ever! '“Toasty!” No Disqualification Match' Matchup Winner Results The battle for the Dragon Ball is going to be settled in the ring thanks to the roaring fire that surrounds it. Nappa has his first proper match in his non-Super form in exactly four months, which coincidentally enough was also against Scorpion, though it was a loss. With a Dragon Ball in sight, however, the stakes of their last match can't even compare to this one. The flames are fed by many of the slams to the mat. It's quite evenly matched, but just as Nappa seems to be using his muscular power to take over, Scorpion pulls ahead with a spear and chokeslam. But Nappa counters in the end, using a swinging slam to put Scorpion down for good and claim the Two-Star Dragon Ball! Other Plot More demand for GM Gaben as Jensen leads Phoenix Wright into the office. Phoenix wants another shot at a Casual Championship contenders match. Gabe notes how Wright has been quite demanding lately ever since his rift with Solid Snake. He inquires what happened, but Phoenix spills no secrets, asking again if he can have the match. Gabe says Phoenix looks to be in the running for it, so he'll give Phoenix a match next week, and if he wins that, he's in the next contenders match. Phoenix asks who he'll face, but Gabe says he'll find out next week and shoos the lawyer from his office. '"Test to be the Very Best" Match' Matchup Winner Results Red comes out for the very first time without the Casual Championship around his waist, a sight quite odd for VGCW fans. For his test to impress the boss, he gets the Dark Lord himself, Ganondorf! It's a clash of divisions, both of these competitors having memorable title runs in their careers. But that's where the similarities end. Right from the get go, Red rushes Ganondorf, but immediately it's made clear that he's overmatched. While Red can get in the occasional arm drag and gets a few punches in, it's nothing to Ganondorf, who tosses Red around with ease. Things look bleak for Red, but he finally shows signs of life after taking down the Gerudo King and bringing out the Giga Impact DDT! But that only boils the blood of Ganondorf, who kicks out of Red's pin and locks in the Gerudo Squeeze. Red escapes from it and keeps on the attack, but Ganon punches Red to stop it and crushes him with the Gerudo Valley Driver! Red is busted open, but any chance of a Blood Red run is immediately ended as Ganondorf covers up for the one-two-three. Was Red's effort enough to impress Gabe Newell? That remains to be seen... Other Plot After the match, Zangief runs out to confront Ganondorf for revenge after last show! The titans slug it out, exchanging heavy punches as they fight up the ramp, neither one backing down! As they reach the top of the stage, Gief slams Ganondorf into some boxes, then powerbombs his former comrade off the stage! The Red Cyclone stands tall over the fallen Dark Lord as the show comes to a close! |Previous Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-07-23 |Previous Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = July 23rd, 2013 |Next Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-07-31 |Next Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = July 31st, 2013}} Category:Exhibition Category:⅔ Falls Category:Tag Team Category:Steel Cage Category:Iron Man Category:Falls Count Anywhere Category:Rematch Category:Extreme Rules